<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're my baby (say it to me) by far2late</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574483">you're my baby (say it to me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late'>far2late</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i bet on losing dogs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antarctic Empire Faction on SMPEarth (Video Blogging RPF), Bonding, Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fireplaces, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Sibling Bonding, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had been flicking through it for the better part of an hour now, only making it through the first quarter before he decided that he needed to take notes to make sure that he would mess anything up in the process of trying to help Ranboo. Techno had a small journal open and sitting in the book, small enough that he could fit it in the pages and read through it at the same time. His hands were getting smudged with ink as he scribbled notes with a fervour, doing his best to get his thoughts organized while retaining information. </p><p>Techno paused as he heard quiet footsteps, slightly muffled. He lifted his head up, looking over the back of his couch. The shadows that pooled over the door and his furniture almost completely blacked out everything, but he could see faint shadows of feet between the small gap under the door. He didn’t move from where he was, only waiting to see what would happen. " </p><p>or </p><p>techno finds himself fonder of ranboo than he realized</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i bet on losing dogs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Books about Ranboo, Completed stories I've read, Crow Cult's DSMP Favorites</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're my baby (say it to me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>twt is far2early :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno laid back on his couch, legs stretched out in front of him and book in his lap. His glasses hung off the bridge of his nose, tilted downwards alongside his head as the man tried not to let them fall off of his face the moment he moved forward just a bit too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fireplace nearby flickered slowly, the crackling serving as background noise and the orange glow that illuminated the room leaving him warmer than he had felt in a long time. It was hard to find time to relax when constantly in war, but since his visit to his cousin, he found himself much more preoccupied than he usually would be with factions. Techno supposed it was a stroke of luck that their last public enemy had withdrawn from battle shortly after they had found Ranboo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child was someone that he had been more confused about than concerned, though he could definitely say that he had worried after finding him in the state he did. Techno wasn’t very well-versed with children, but he was pretty sure that Ranboo didn’t act as a normal seven-year-old should. He didn’t look like it either, far too skeletal for someone his age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had his ribs poking out, and when Phil had taken a closer look at him, he had found that the child had bruises spotting him all over as well. Techno had felt some sort of immeasurable rage at the sight, wishing that he made Billiam’s death more painful in the process. Ranboo had seemed to hesitant at the sight of the Techno standing nearby Phil at the time, and Techno had, at the time, cursed himself for looking anywhere near similar to Billiam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child still hadn’t revealed what the rules he had been talking about were, despite how Phil had prompted him gently after they had gotten back to their home. Phil had thought that him being at the mansion they had found him at would have made him more nervous, but Ranboo was just as nervous when he was back at their castle as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He assumed that it was the change in scenery, but it was clear that Billiam’s effect on him was much worse than the two of them had first assumed. There was certainly stuff about him that Techno was pretty sure only cropped up because of Billiam, though it would be a bit presumptuous for him to assume that the lisp and the small bit of a stutter were because of Billiam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most Techno knew was that he was happy he had made the decision to completely denounce his family and his relations to him a long, long time ago. He was certainly glad that he had been the one to disown them before any would come crawling back to him after finding out about his status in the Antarctic Empire after they had abandoned him as a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Techno supposed that it was this that had made him want to help Ranboo more than when he had first met him. That was a hard margin to meet, but he had figured he went at least a bit further than he had realized he would. Ranboo was something of an enigma, and Techno was determined to figure out how to help him, which had led him to where he was now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man never knew that the Antarctic Empire had such an extensive library before he had gone exploring in it after a particularly quiet afternoon with Ranboo. The child seemed to have frozen up at every word he heard and refused to leave his room, let alone from under his bed. Techno had become more concerned at that point, despite his refusal when Phil had asked him outright. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Techno was just happy to find that their library extended past the Greek literature he had coveted. He had found a good book on something related to children and how to deal with the aftermaths of abuse. It had taken a lot longer to sort through the books that had claimed that it was merely magic or demon magic or that he had been possessed. Techno knew that Ranboo was acting strange, but he was pretty sure that it had nothing to do with his status as a hybrid or black magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been flicking through it for the better part of an hour now, only making it through the first quarter before he decided that he needed to take notes to make sure that he would mess anything up in the process of trying to help Ranboo. Techno had a small journal open and sitting in the book, small enough that he could fit it in the pages and read through it at the same time. His hands were getting smudged with ink as he scribbled notes with a fervour, doing his best to get his thoughts organized while retaining information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno paused as he heard quiet footsteps, slightly muffled. He lifted his head up, looking over the back of his couch. The shadows that pooled over the door and his furniture almost completely blacked out everything, but he could see faint shadows of feet between the small gap under the door. He didn’t move from where he was, only waiting to see what would happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he heard the doorknob slowly turned open, the squeaking of the door opening echoing through the mostly quiet room. Techno kept his red eyes trained on the door as Ranboo’s small head of hair poked through the mahogany door. The child paused as he saw that Techno was staring at him. Techno wasn’t sure what to do, so he just nodded, tilting his head to gesture to Ranboo that he could come inside if he wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seven-year-old seemed to understand, shuffling in quietly as he tried not to be too loud in the process. Ranboo had socks on, his feet moving silently over the wood as he made his way over to the couch that the man had been sitting on. Techno didn’t make any sudden movements after he had made his way over, letting the child come to him on his own terms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was looking more filled out than he had when he had first arrived about two weeks ago, though he was still much too underweight in comparison to his age. Ranboo was engulfed under his nightwear, which had been some old stuff of Techno’s that he hadn’t looked at for a long time. It was still much too big for him, but the child seemed to appreciate it nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo also had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, a hand fisting the two ends of the blanket together in his hands as his wide eyes fell on Techno. The man raised an eyebrow after he looked at him on instinct, glad that he didn’t react harshly afterwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Ranboo made his way over to sit on the end of the couch that his feet had been stretched out towards. The man pulled his legs back, drawing them back so he would have his knees to his chest and so Ranboo would have more room to lie down comfortably. Techno didn’t mind his presence at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child shifted at the end of the couch as Techno continued reading, not making a move to jolt him awake in the case that he would be falling asleep. Ranboo didn’t make a noise, however, only moving around where he sat as he pulled the blanket over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you... What’re you l-looking at?” Ranboo asked, his voice holding a bit of tension in it that would have alarmed Techno if he wasn’t aware that the situation would be easier to control than usual. He hummed as Ranboo looked at him, putting the book down to look at him and avoid his eyes (They found out he wasn’t very fond of eye contact a few days ago.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a book. Taking some notes,” He said, voice low and slightly booming in the room as it filled the empty air and echoed around. Ranboo nodded, hands fisting into his blanket further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y- Yeah, but what about?” Ranboo prodded further, showing some sort of healthy curiosity that Techno was excited to see. He looked at his book, remembering the title, and closed it, leaving it face down in his lap rather than upturned for him to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greek mythology stuff,” He lied, patting the leather-bound book twice. “One of my favourite collections so far, I think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno saw Ranboo’s eyes light up with some sort of interest in the subject, shuffling forward to see if he could get a closer look or something along those lines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Techno nearly chuckled at the question, shifting to sit up so Ranboo could shuffle closer if he wanted to. He was delighted to see that the child did, taking his blanket with him in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how there are really old stories and stuff? About things that happened in history and all?” Ranboo nodded, opening his mouth to babble before seeming to remember something before he closed his mouth instead, tucking his chin into his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Well,” Techno continued, a bit disappointed. “There were these people in Greece who believe in these stories, or they used to, at least. And they had a lot of stories about the Greek gods since there were a lot of them. And there were monsters and mortals and half-gods and a lot of things that made it magical.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo seemed enamoured at this point, eyes wide as he stared up at Techno as though he put the sun in the sky. Techno hummed a bit at the thought, getting an idea as he put the books away, turning to face Ranboo as the child turned to face him properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D’you wanna hear the story about how the sun rises and falls?” Techno asked, making his voice a bit lower in an attempt to make it a bit more mysterious for the child. It seemed to work, with how he nodded excitedly, despite not wanting to speak. Techno could vaguely recognize the behaviour from when he had been a child who did something a bit similar, though the situations were different for the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, there once were these two guys. One of them was Helios, and one of them was Phaethon. Phaethon was Helios’ kid, and he was a really big snob. Well, not snob, but he bragged a lot. It was ‘cause his dad had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>important job.” Techno started the story, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. Ranboo seemed invested from the first word, so he didn’t seem to mind the waving limbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His dad had this big golden chariot and he would pull the sun across the sky to make sure that the Earth was warm and all the mortals- humans- like him would have crops and be able to survive on this big stupid rock.” Ranboo laughed a bit at his choice of words, though it came out as more of a smile that he buried in his blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So- so basically, Helios had this big important job right? And Phaethon bragged about it </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time, seriously, like all the time. It’s kind of a problem, he kept talking about how his dad was so great and awesome and he would get to ride the chariot across the sky, too. His friends all got annoyed and eventually, they stopped talking to him, but he knew that one day… He, too, would get the chance to pull the sun across the sky.” Ranboo reached a small hand out after Techno had rested a hand in his lap, curling his fingers around Techno’s forefinger and middle finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment before he continued, though he could feel his cheeks warming strangely at the gentle hold from the child. It made him feel oddly vulnerable, in a way. As though Ranboo didn’t fear him the way he feared someone who had been a part of his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, when Phaethon decided that he’d bother his dad into letting him fly the chariot at least once, I’m pretty sure no one was expecting him to go through with it. But his dad was a weak fool and he gave in anyway. As any good father would, he let this </span>
  <em>
    <span>child </span>
  </em>
  <span>fly around this big important chariot and expected nothing to go wrong. Y’know, like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sane </span>
  </em>
  <span>person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Techno smiled a bit as he saw how Ranboo was getting amused with his storytelling, finding it more relaxing than just reading them off the book as he used to when he was a bit more stuck-up. Ranboo squeezed his fingers softly, Techno squeezing back as a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, he got into the chariot, and he flew it across the sky. But since he obviously didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do this, he ended up messing up. He got way… way too close to Earth, and all the water started to dry up. And he was all panicked and Zeus threw this big, </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>lightning bolt at him because he was mad that he messed up and then also made them go home too early.” Ranboo nodded along, seemingly agreeing. Techno’s heart squeezed a bit in his chest at the implications of that before continuing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phaethon fell into the river, and they were pretty sure he swam away or just disappeared so he wouldn’t be in more trouble. And Helios got fired from his job by Zeus, who got annoyed by this dumb titan.” Techno shifted, moving from sitting cross-legged and sitting his chin on his knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, you see, there’s this one big god. His name was Apollo, and he was the god of the sun, music, life, art and a lot more stuff like that. All the nice stuff that you do in art class.” Techno nodded as Ranboo did as well, the younger yawning quietly as he blinked sleepily. The man could sympathize with him in that sense; the ambiance was enough for anyone to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The warmth of the fireplace, the orange light, his low voice and the blanket wrapped around the child’s shoulders were enough for Techno to be surprised how he didn’t fall asleep yet. Ranboo seemed to be getting there, though. He continued, his voice slowing as Ranboo tipped to the side and let his head rest against the back of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, they made him in charge of that instead. And he did a much better job as well, Apollo was a lot better. He’s one of those main gods, you know? There are a couple of main ones that everyone knows, but three big ones that are the most important.” Ranboo nodded as an indication that he was still listening, though his eyes were still closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Techno smiled fondly, letting gentle affection grow in his chest. He continued quietly, despite how he was drifting off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of these big gods is Zeus, and he was the big guy who was in charge of everyone, you see…” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys i hope this was good lol enjoy :] i tried my best to make good fluff but i am not good at that LOL im gonna eat rice now i just had like soup all day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>